The General's Girl
by dreamfar101
Summary: Isabelle Swan, also know as Izzy, is Bella's older twin sister, the fighter and the protector of the two. What happens when she attracts one of the Cullens, and what's this about an imprint portector?
1. Chapter 1

"_I've never given much thought to how I was to die. But dying in the presence of someone I love seems like a good way to go."_ -Izzy Swan


	2. Chapter 2

I won't really miss the sun much, I've always preferred the rain and cold winds.

My mom was moving to Jacksonville with our young step-dad Phil, he was an alright guy but we weren't on the best of terms.

I wouldn't miss my back stabbing so called 'best friend' who apparently slept with my boyfriend while we were dating. I would miss my mom though, we moved a lot, Phil was a minor league baseball player.

My mom hugged me and my best twin ever Isabella, but she doesn't liked to be called that, so it's Bella for now on.

"Oh, I'm gonna my girls so much" mom said as she squeezed us,

"We'll miss you too mom" Bella and I said in unison.

"Come on girls, I love you all but we've got a plane to catch!" Phil complained,

I rolled my eyes as I took Bella's hand and walked over to the car. The car ride to the airport was quiet, no one spoke, so it was kind of awkward.

As we boarded the plane, I couldn't help but wonder what fun filled events will happen in our new home.

"I wonder how Charlie's been?" Bella asked,

Charlie's our dad, she calls him by his first name when he's not around. I shrugged, and leaned my head against Bella's shoulder as I drifted to sleep.

I felt someone shake me, I groaned in frustration.

"Izzy, wake up" Bella's voice innocently cooed.

I slowly opened my brown eyes, I lifted my head from Bella's shoulder and groggily looked at her.

"We're here" she said with a sweet smile in which I returned.

We got up and went out to the airport to receive our luggage.

We instantly found Charlie, he looked awkward. His hair was cut short and he had a fuzzy moustache, it was kind of funny.

The ride to his house was filled with an awkward silence, we rode in his cop car. Our dad is the sheriff. I look at a sign as we passed it, it read

'_Welcome to Forks, Washington. Population: 300 residents_'.

_Wow 300, this should be a fun fill adventure_ (note the heavy sarcasm) I thought.

We pulled up in front of his house (our old home), I helped with the luggage and he showed us to our rooms.

My room was just the way I left it, pictures of my finger painting art work me and Bella did when we were five, my comforters on my bed were black with a little red.

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack" Charlie said awkwardly,

I nodded and silently sat on my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I finished unpacking when I heard something pull up in the drive way. I looked out my window and saw a rusty red truck in our drive, Charlie was outside talking to two naturally tanned men, one was a teenager about a two years younger than me, the other was an old man in a wheelchair. I gasped as I recognized who they were, the Blacks, Billy and Jacob Black. Bella and I practically grew up with Jacob, when we moved, Jake and I kept in contact as Bells forgot about him. I sprinted down the stairs and outside, almost tripping the whole way.

"Billy! Jacob!" I shouted and hugged them,

Billy laughed and hugged me back,

"Well hello there Izzy" Billy chuckled.

I pulled away and smiled brightly,

"You sure have grown from a young mud covered five year old to beautiful young woman" he smiled at me,

I felt a blush crept up on my cheeks.

"Oh I see how it is, no hug for your best guy friend" Jacob said pretending to be offended.

I laughed and hugged him. I pulled away to see Bella standing awkwardly beside Charlie, I smiled and walked up to her putting a comforting arm around my younger sister. She smiled up at me gratefully,

"Bella, you remember Billy Black and his son Jacob?" Dad asked her,

"Uh yea" she hesitated,

"Obviously Izzy does" he snorted.

I playfully glared at him, Bells shook Billy's hand

"Hello Mr. Black" she greeted.

"Please call me Billy" he shook her hand,

"Jacob here was very excited to see you Bella" Billy motioned towards Jacob.

"Thanks dad" Jacob said sarcastically,

"Just keeping it real son" Billy said trying to be cool.

Charlie snorted,

"What's so funny Charlie?" Billy asked.

"You, we all know you aren't cool" he rolled his eyes,

"Oh yea?"

Billy wheeled himself over towards Charlie but he backed away into the road.

"Do they always do this?" Bella asked as we watched Charlie and Billy pretend to act cool and chase each other.

"Yeah, it gets worse with old age" Jake said as he walked closer,

"Hi, I'm Jacob, we used to make mud pies together" he said lamely.

"Lame" I snickered,

Jake elbowed me in the ribs, Bella gave him a small shy smile,

"Yea, yea I remember" she said.

Dad and Billy came back over to us laughing.

"So Bella and Izzy, we do you think?" he asked, motioning over to the old red truck.

"What? No way" Bella gasped in disbelief.

"Yea, I just bought it off Billy here, but you two will have to share" Charlie said sternly,

Bella ran a pale hand through her brown hair.

"This is so cool" she said,

"Here, I'll show you how it works" Jacob offered as he walked with Bella over to the car,

She opened the driver's side and it hit Jacob.

"Opps, I'm so sorry" she gasped,

I laughed as I followed her,

"It's alright" Jake said and got in the passenger side.

Jacob explained how it worked and when he finished, Bella asked him if he had a ride to school.

"Oh, I go to school on reservation" he said, Bella's shoulders slumped.

"Oh, it would have been nice to know one person besides Izzy" she mumbled,

Jacob looked at her sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

*The Next Day*

Bella drove us to school, Forks High School, she pulled up into the school's parking lot. Teenagers filled the lot, Bells pulled up and we got out. I was immediately at Bella's side,

"Nice ride" a dark skin toned boy mocked.

"Thanks" Bella muttered, embarrassed and walked ahead.

"Hey!"

I caught the boy's attention,

"You leave my twin alone or you'll never see the light of day again" I threatened in a scary tone.

"Izzy! Please don't start another fight!" Bella pleaded me giving me her famous doe eyes.

She knew very well I couldn't resist them. I sighed in defeat and trudged my way up to Bella, as we walked into the school, students stared at us and gossiped. Bella grew uncomfortable under their stares and grabbed my sleeve. I glared at them and they averted their eyes, I smiled in triumph and continued walking as Bella tugged on my sleeve. We went to the office and received our schedules.

My schedule:

**_Swan, Isabelle. Junior_**

**_First Period:_**_ English_

**_Second Period: _**_History_

**_Third Period: _**_Gym_

**_Fourth Period: _**_Lunch_

**_Fifth Period:_**_ Algebra (Advanced Math)_

**_Sixth Period:_**_ Art_

**_Seventh Period:_**_ Biology_

Bella's schedule

**_Swan, Isabella. Junior._**

**_First Period:_**_ English_

**_Second Period: _**_Social Studies_

**_Third Period: _**_Gym_

**_Fourth Period: _**_Lunch_

**_Fifth Period: _**_Music_

**_Sixth Period:_**_ Math_

**_Seventh Period:_**_ Biology_

We were walking down the hall to our first period classes when a Asian-American boy with chin length wavy black hair came up to us.

"Your Isabella Swan, right?" he asked my twin,

"Bella" she corrected.

"Your Isabelle Swan, her twin?" he turned towards me,

"Izzy" I corrected with a slight nod,

"Eric" he introduced himself.

"Wow, you two look exactly alike" he gasped in amazement.

"Yea we get that a lot" I sighed and zoned out as he started rambling on about something.

_Blah_

_Blah_

_Blah_

He finally left and we entered our first period, the teacher sat me and Bella together. What a mistake that was. The whole period, he mixed us up. Gym came fast, we were playing volleyball, it's a good thing I'm good at sports. It was Bella's turn to serve. She ended up hitting some guy in the back of the head. I managed to suppress a laugh as I followed her as she went up to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I-I told them not to let me play!" Bella panicked,

The guy looked at her with a dumb struck expression.

"It's no problem" he said and when he saw me, his jaw literally hit the floor.

"Whoa, you guys look so much alike!" he gasped,

"Yea, that's what happens when your twins" I growled earning an elbow to my ribs from Bella.

"You'll have to excuse my sister, she doesn't like school very much" Bella said with a fake smile.

"Understandable" he stretched out his hand

"I'm Mike Newton" he said with a stupid boyish smile,

"Bella" Bells shook his hand, he turned to me,

"Izzy" I said in a fake cheerful tone as I shook his hand.

He nodded, then a girl with light brown hair in a high ponytail and brown eyes came jogging up to us with a jealous glint in her eyes.

"Has a great serve, doesn't she?" she asked in a snobby voice, Mike nodded,

"I'm Jessica Stanley" the prep stated.

We nodded with forced smiles,

"Your from Arizona right?" he asked us,

We nodded.

"Shouldn't you be more tanner?" Jessica asked,

"Well, I guess that why they kicked us out" Bella joked.

I started laughing giving my sis a side hug. Mike started laughing, as Jessica followed in with a fake laughter.

"Ha Ha that was so funny" she said in a fake laugh.

I rolled my eyes and dragged Bella away.


	5. Chapter 5

I was jumping around and spinning on our way to the cafeteria, Bella laughed

"Why are you so hyper?" she asked.

"When am I not so hyper?" I asked skipping along side her,

"Still" she giggled.

I looked up at her. Yep my younger twin was taller than me (my nose was up to her chin)

"It is my favorite time of the day" I said in a Duh voice,

"And?" she pressed,

I groaned in frustration

"Lunch time silly!" I flailed my arms above my head.

She started laughing really hard, she quieted down when we entered the lunch room. But I didn't stop skipping like a child, Bella got her lunch as I just packed an apple.

"Izzy! Bella! Over here!" a familiar voice shouted,

I turned to see Mike waving us over to a table. Jessica, Eric, and Angela (a girl with black curly hair in a high ponytail, brown eyes and glasses from my Social Studies class). I smiled and dragged Bella over to them, we sat down, I sat beside Mike and Jessica.

"So how's my girl handling school?" Mike asked me,

I rolled my eyes, then the guy from outside who mocked Bella/my truck came up and kissed my cheek,

"My girl actually" he snickered and pulled Mike out of his chair.

Mike chased after him

"Get back here Tyler!" Mike shouted at the guy, so that's his name.

Tyler. I felt my face heat up in a blush, Jessica pulled her chair closer to mine, Bella took Mike's now empty seat.

"Wow, it's like you guys are like the new toy" she said attempting a kind smile,

I giggled and sadly nodded.

"Smile" Angela aimed her camera at me and Bella,

I grinned while Bella made a shocked expression.

"Sorry, just needed a new story" Angie smiled sheepishly,

I laughed while Eric got mad,

"The futures dead Angela" he snapped.

Bella tried to stick up for her but he interrupted her,

"Don't worry babe, I got your back" he said as he left.

"Um…okay?" Bella was really confused,

Then I saw a group of god like people walk in.

"Who…who are they" I nodded my head towards the group of pale teens.

Jessica followed my gaze and turned back to me,

"That's the Cullen's" she said with a sly smile.

"They're the adopted kids of Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen" she continued,

"Who are they?" Bella asked as a pale blonde goddess with gold eyes and a huge pale man with buzz cut dark brown hair and gold eyes walked by hand-in-hand.

"That's Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen" she whispered as they passed by,

Another pair came walking up, a pale small petite girl with black spiky hair an inch above her shoulders and gold eyes with a grin on her face and a man with red wavy hair, pale skin, lean but muscular, and gold honey eyes smiled at each other hand-in-hand. He twirled her around and they continued walking.

"The small one is Alice, she's really weird and the red head is Mark" Jessica whispered as they passed by.

"They're all together, like together, together" Jessica gossiped.

"Dr. Cullen is like this super dad slash matchmaker" she snorted,

"Maybe he'll adopt me" Angela sighed lost in thought.

Then I felt Bella tense beside me, I looked at her and saw she was staring at someone.

"W-who's that?" Bella stuttered,

"That's Edward Cullen, totally gorgeous, but thinks he's too good to for any girl here, so don't waste your time" Jess whispered as he passed.

He was pale with tousled bronze hair, and gold eyes. He had a tall, lean, muscular frame.

"Wasn't planning on it" Bella responded as she looked back at Edward as he stared at her intensely.

I looked over and my breath caught in my throat, another pale man with gold eyes, curly dirty blonde hair with a tall, lean, and muscular frame walked in.

"W-who is t-that?" I stuttered as I watched him gracefully stride towards his family.

"That's Jasper Hale, the one who looks like he's in pain" Jess stated as she picked at her salad.

I looked back at him, he really does look like he's in pain.

_'I wish I could take his pain away'_ I thought,

Edward smirked for some odd reason. I felt heat rush up to my face when I noticed Jasper was staring at me intensely.

We departed when the bell rang, Bella and I walked to Biology in silence. My mind was fixated on Jasper Hale, and I'm pretty sure Bella's was fixed on a certain Edward Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

When we arrived in Bio the teacher put Bella next to Edward Cullen and me behind them beside Mike Newton.

"Well hello there beautiful" Mike flirted,

I rolled my eyes but smiled at him but in a friendly way.

"Hello there Mike" I greeted kindly,

I turned my attention back to the teacher.

The rest of the day flew by and Bella and I were already driving home. Bella made dinner for Charlie and me as I finished homework,

"Dinners ready!" Bella called.

I ran downstairs but tripped and tumbled hard down the stairs.

"Ah! Izzy!" Bella yelled as I came to a crash landing on my hand.

I screamed out in pain and cradled my hand to my chest.

"Dad!" Bella yelled as she kneeled down next to me,

Charlie came rushing to us

"What happened?" he asked as he kneeled next to Bella.

"She fell" Bella answered,

"I swear, she's worse than you Bella" Charlie mumbled.

He picked me up and carried me out to his cruiser, Bella following close behind.

"Dad, I can walk" I complained,

He set me down but a searing pain shot through my right ankle and I fell. Bella picked me up (I'm really light) and carried me and put me in the cruiser. We drove to the hospital and Bella and Charlie helped me inside. Charlie signed in and a nurse led me to a room in a wheelchair. I, with the help of the nurse, managed to haul myself up on the weird bed thing. An extremely handsome pale man with slicked back light blonde hair and gold eyes in a doctors coat on walked in.

"Well, Miss Swan I'm Dr. Cullen" he extended his pale hand,

I smiled and accepted his hand. It was freezing! I had to resist the urge to pull away.

"Hello" I smiled,

"Well, what happened here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he lightly caressed my ankle and wrist.

I laughed nervously

"Um ha I kind of fell down the stairs"

Dr. Cullen smiled and chuckled.

"Alright looks like you sprained your wrist and broke your ankle so you'll need crutches" Dr. Cullen explained,

I nodded and watched as he wrapped my wrist and ankle up.

"There, all done" Dr. Cullen smiled at his work,

"Thank you Dr. Cullen" I smiled.

"Call me Carlisle" he said and helped me down,

"Okay" I leaned on him for support as he got crutches and showed me how to use them.

I thanked Carlisle and limped (using the crutches) my way to the waiting room. Bella, Charlie, and I went home and with the help of Bells, I made it up the stairs and to my room. I carefully slipped on my pajama's and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

I awoke to the annoying beep of my alarm clock, I slowly got up and gripped my crutches as I walked over to my closet, grabbed a comfortable yet oh so fashionable outfit. I carefully crutched my way downstairs as I was welcomed by the delicious smell of French toast.

"Yummy" I muttered as I licked my lips,

I sat down next to Dad and across from Bella.

"Looks good Bells" I said as I dug in.

We finished breakfast, Dad left for work as Bella and I left for school. As we walked down the front steps Bella slipped and landed on her butt. I started laughing, Bella glared up at me. I laughed even harder until I fell and landed next to Bella. She started laughing and I playfully glared at her but started laughing with her. Bella got up, helping me in the process, she handed me my crutches and we carefully walked over to our truck and drove to school.

When we got there everyone bombarded me with questions. What happened to you? Are you okay? Do you need help? Oh my gosh! What happened? It became really annoying.

"Alright people back off!" yelled an unfamiliar voice,

Everyone stopped and stared at Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. Alice pushed through the crowds of people (Bella already went to class) and helped me over to Rosalie.

"Um…thank you" I said in a weak smile,

Rosalie and Alice smiled and nodded.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked worriedly,

"I-uh kind of fell down the stairs" I said while blushing.

A booming laughter came from beside Rosalie, I looked over and saw Emmett Cullen.

"You did _that_ falling down the stairs" he laughed,

My blush reddened and looked down at my bandaged foot. Rosalie elbowed Emmett in his stomach and smiled apologetic towards me, I smiled reassuringly back at her.

"What class do you have next?" Alice asked,

"History" I responded smiling.

"Oh, Jasper has that class" she said with a strange gleam in her golden eyes.

I looked at her strangely and walked in with Rosalie as she held my book bag.

"Oh my.." Mr. Daniels started, but stopped.

"Thank you Ms. Hale for helping Ms. Swan here" he said to Rosalie, she nodded.

"Newton! Help Ms. Swan with her stuff!" Mr. Daniels ordered,

Mike stood up and took my bag from Rosalie. She nodded at me as she turned on her heel and left. I crutched my way over to my seat next to Jasper, he pulled out my seat and sat down next to me as Mike set down my bag and went back to his seat.

"Hello, my name is Jasper Hale" he smiled at me with a dazzling smile that made my heart stop.

His voice had a slight Southern accent.

"Hi! I'm Izzy Swan" I grinned in return,

He chuckled and turned his attention back to the board.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" Jasper asked,

"Way better than the beating heat and constant sunshine in Arizona" I whispered back.

"Don't you like the weather there?" he asked,

I shook my head

"No way, I like the cold and rain, I mean I don't hate the sun but its just way to hot" I explained.

He chuckled and asked "so what brings you here?"

"Well, my mom and step dad are moving around 'cause he's a minor league baseball player" I responded.

"Mr. Hale, Ms. Swan! I would really like it if you two were to pay attention" Mr. Daniels yelled.

I rolled my eyes smiling at Jasper before turning my attention back to the board.

"So, don't you like the guy?" Jasper asked as we walked to my locker, him holding my stuff.

"Phil? Well we sort of aren't on the best of terms" I admitted, he nodded as he listened.

He helped me to the parking lot, we were talking until I heard the sound of a car screeching on ice. I turned to see Tyler's van speeding towards Bella,

"BELLA!" I screamed, she looked up in fear.


	8. Chapter 8

Then a blast of wind past me and I fell forward, but luckily Jasper caught me.

"Thanks" I breathed, he nodded and helped me up.

I had to lean on him for support 'cause my crutches fell to the ground and in order to get them he would have to let me fall. It felt right in his arms, I felt safe and protected. I watched as the truck was stopped by Edward Cullen? I saw him jump over Bella's truck and then he just became a blur before anyone could see him.

"What the?-" I gaped,

"How did Edward do that?" I asked,

I felt Jasper tense behind me. Suddenly he wasn't there anymore and I started falling but someone else caught me. I looked up at Rosalie,

"You okay Izzy?" she asked,

I nodded. She grabbed my crutches and helped me up.

"Here" I thanked her and took my crutches,

"Um…Where is everyone?" I asked but then I felt immense pain on the back of my neck and my whole world was surrounded by darkness.

*Rosalie's POV*

I felt connected to Izzy even though she was human. Edward said she had menopause at age fifteen so she couldn't have children. I knew she saw Edward save her lousy twin sister, Jasper ran to us so Izzy started falling. I easily caught her, she seemed dazed.

"You okay Izzy?" I asked,

She nodded. I grabbed her crutches and helped her up.

"Here" I handed her the crutches as she thanked me and took them,

"Um…where is everyone?" she asked but then Jasper knocked her unconscious.

She fell into my arms,

"Jasper, why the heck did you do that" I hissed.

"She saw" he responded emotionlessly,

I noticed that his eyes were pure black and he was staring at Izzy like she was food. I felt my mother instinct kick in and I shielded her away from him. His black eyes locked with my gold ones

"Go hunt" I ordered and vanished.

I ran through the woods and stopped at her house. Luckily the window was open, I swiftly jumped into her room and set her down on her bed. With one last look I jumped out the window and towards the hospital to tell Carlisle.


	9. Chapter 9

*Normal POV*

_*Dream*_

_I saw three beautiful pale people with red eyes running with inhuman speed towards one of my Dad's friend's Chris. He was just in his motorboat singing to some tune, he was about to leave when one of the people, a female with curly red hair and hungry red eyes. She was bare foot. She grabbed a hold of the front of Chris's boat and pulled it in with great strength. He gave her a flirty smirk and then a man with dirty blonde hair in a low ponytail, shirtless, and leather pants. He had red eyes and was barefoot also. _

_"Nice jacket" the man taunted Chris, _

_Then another man appeared, he was black, red eyes, and black dreadlocks. He wore a reddish leather open jacket with a white blouse, and reddish leather pants. _

_"Let's not play with our food, James" the black man taunted. _

_They all smirked and pounced at Chris. They sunk their fangs in Chris and started drinking his blood. _

_Fangs? _

_Red eyes? _

_Pale skin? _

_V-Vampires!_

_*Dream End*_

I woke up with a fright, I sat up and gasped, in the shadows of my room was…Jasper? I turned away for a moment to turn on my lamp (it's already dark out) but when I turned back he wasn't there. I ran my shaking hand through my dirty blonde hair and turned the lamp back off. I slowly laid back down but a restless night was far from me.


	10. Chapter 10

*Next Day*

"Izzy! Wake up!" Angela's voice rang out, I sat up dazed.

"Huh-what?" I asked looking around.

We were in the cafeteria eating lunch, I had gotten my crutches taken 'cause my ankle had healed incredibly as well as my wrist. Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's have been avoiding me like the plague, it hurt for an odd reason.

"We were saying, how would you like to go to La Push beach with us?" Eric asked,

"it's La Push baby" Mike said as he stood in his chair as if it were a surfboard.

I laughed,

"I'll go if you stop saying that"

They all laughed with me.

"Hey, where's Bella?" I asked,

Mike pointed behind me at the salad bar. I turned and tried to stifle a laugh, Bella and Edward were over there talking. Bella looked up at me and I winked. She started blushing and I had to turn away to stop myself from laughing. Suddenly I felt a pain in my head, I gasped in pain, everyone turned to me,

"are you okay Izzy?" Mike asked.

I winced and felt my world spinning, I fell back and landed with a _THUMP!_

"Izzy!" my friends yelled as they surrounded me, the cafeteria went silent and students surrounded me.

"Izzy?" their voices were faint and distant.

Darkness captured me once again.

_*Dream/Vision*_

_I saw a native man with short hair, he was really muscular and tall. There was a beautiful woman next to him, she was a native too with long dark brown hair that looks black. The man was glaring at a young woman in front of him, she was seething, another native. She had almost black hair down to the small of her back. The guy started shaking and the girl next to him tried to calm him down but then he exploded into a giant midnight black wolf! The girl who tried to calm him was now on the ground and bleeding heavily from her face. The wolf guy looked extremely worried, he whimpered and I noticed it was full of pain and misery, I felt a pang in my heart for them. _

_*End Dream/Vision*_

I bolted up gasping for air. I was still in the cafeteria, I felt the need to save that woman. So I quickly stood up and pushed through the crowd of students and ran outside into the woods. I ran as fast as I could until I collapsed onto my knees.

"I'll never make it in time" I sobbed,

_"Do not cry my child"_ a man's wise voice filled the air,

I looked around and saw a native man with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. He was muscled and tall but was old.

"W-who are you?" I asked, the man smiled gently down at me gently,

_"I am Ta Ha Aki, tribal leader of the Quileute's and shape shifters, I see you are trying to save my first son"_ he spoke with such kindness,

I nodded eagerly.

_"Then let me help you get to them"_

Suddenly I was surrounded by pure light and multicolored winds. Ta Ha Aki went inside me and I felt a warm feeling course through my body. Then I was on all fours, I looked down at russet and black colored paws, I howled and started running really fast towards where I saw the woman get hurt. I ran and ran and finally I spotted the three, the pure light engulfed me and the winds swirled around me, I felt Ta Ha Aki leave my body with final words.

_"Call to me when you need me"_ his words echoed through my ears as I ran to the woman as the man started shaking.

"Look out!"


	11. Chapter 11

I put myself in front of her as the man shifted and clawed the left side of my face. I screamed out in pain and fell.

"Oh my goodness miss!" the woman ran to me as the wolf nudged me,

I heard paws hitting the ground running off into a house. A few minutes later the man came back out, he ran over to us and picked me up. My heavily bleeding face was dripping onto the ground.

"Emily get my truck started, Leah call the hospital! Tell them to be ready!"

The girl that I saved ran to a truck and the other woman took out a cell phone and frantically dialed 911.

"Sam!" the one called Emily yelled and waved us over.

The man or Sam started sprinting towards the truck with Leah hot on our trail. Emily and Leah were up front and Sam was in the back with me still in his blazing hot arms. My vision grew darker, my eye lids drooped but Sam shook me and they bolted open.

"You've gotta stay awake" he soothed,

"I'm Sam Uley, who are you?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Isabelle Swan, but call me Izzy or Belle" I gave him a weak smile.

He chuckled,

"how did you know about what was going to happen?" he asked,

"I…was…in school…in Forks…I collapsed and had…a dream about…what was going to happen" I took a deep shaky breath and continued

"When I woke back up…I had an undying…urge to help…so I ran all the way over here…where are we?" I asked,

"La Push, how'd you get here so fast?" Sam asked amazed.

"Ta Ha Aki…helped me…I turned into…a wolf like you…but with…russet and black fur" I took in a deep breath,

"T-Ta Ha Aki? T-That's amazing" Sam beamed at me,

I weakly laughed.

"Sam, we're here" Emily said gently looking into Sam's dark brown eyes.

They stared at each other for a long time, I cleared my throat

"Hello…bleeding down here" I weakly patted Sam's cheek and he came back to reality.

"Oh yea, sorry" he opened the door and darted inside the Forks hospital,

Dr. Cullen- I mean Carlisle was waiting along with other doctors and nurses with a mobile bed.

Sam gently laid me down and I was already being rushed into immediate surgery. I blacked out after that.


	12. Chapter 12

*Bella's POV*

I was with Jacob at La Push beach with the rest of my friends when I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone,

_"Bella, it's dad"_ my Dad's voice sounded frantic,

"oh, hey dad what's up?" I asked,

_"Bella, it's Izzy, she's in the hospital"_ he was really frantic,

I gasped

"what? What happened?" I asked completely worried.

_"She was attacked by a bear, Sam Uley found her and took her to the hospital"_ he sounded close to tears,

"I-I'll be right there" I shut my phone and turned to Jake.

Tears already running down my pale cheeks,

"Bella what's wrong?" Jacob asked,

"I-Izzy w-was attacked by a bear" I sobbed.

"Oh my god! Is she alright?" he asked in a frantic,

"I don't know, she's in the hospital right now"

I ran over to my truck, Jake following me. We got into my truck and sped towards the Forks hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

*Jasper's POV*

We were sitting in the house doing nothing as usual, when Esme came running in looking like she wanted to cry.

"Esme! What's wrong?" Rose asked,

Edward shot up probably reading her mind.

"What's wrong" Emmett asked confused,

"Carlisle just called" Esme took in a shaky breath,

"what did he call about?" I asked,

"Izzy" Edward responded. I tensed and shot up,

"what about Izzy!" I shouted.

"She was attacked by a 'bear'" Esme told me,

"aka a mutt" Edward growled.

"What!" I yelled,

"is she okay? What happened? Ah! This is all my fault, she's my blood singer" I ranted, pacing back and forth.

"Jasper! Calm down!" Mark yelled,

I stopped pacing and looked at him,

"now let's calmly go over to the hospital and see her" he said and stood up, Alice following him.

"Wait guys" we looked at Edward,

"when Izzy passed out, she had a weird dream. She saw Sam Uley shifting and hurting his imprint Emily Young. I guess that's why she ran out like that and got hurt" he explained.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" I growled,

"I thought it was just a dream and what were we to do? We would have violated the treaty." he snarled.

"Boys!" we looked at Esme

"enough! Now this young girl obviously risked her life for some one she did not know and needs someone to be there when she awakens!" Esme growled and we all nodded.

We got into the cars.

Rosalie & Emmett in her Mercedes

Alice & Mark in her yellow Porsche

Esme & Edward & Me in her BMW

We drove to the Forks hospital, Charlie, and Bella were there. Sam Uley, Emily Young, Leah Clearwater, Harry Clearwater, Old Quil, Jacob Black, and Billy Black were all here. I started pacing back and forth waiting for Carlisle and any news of Izzy, everyone watched as I paced. All eyes turned to Carlisle when he walked in,

"how is she Carlisle?" I asked.

"She's making a full recovery, she's awake now if you want to go see her" everyone started getting up.

"But! One at a time, I think her family should see her first." we nodded and watched as Bella and Charlie left.


	14. Chapter 14

*Normal POV*

I was sitting up in my hospital bed, leaning against a soft pillow. The left side of my face was bandaged. Bella and Charlie burst through the door, Bella ran over to me, engulfing me in a bone crushing hug.

"Izzy, I was so scared that we were going to lose you" she cried,

I patted her back and she pulled away. Charlie hugged me too,

"your going to give me a heart attack" he sighed in relief.

He pulled away,

"your going to have to call your mom" he sighed.

"You called mom?" I freaked,

"well, yea of course I called her" he defended.

"Alright, I'll call her soon" I nodded and they left. Harry, Old Quil, and Billy came in after.

"Well, hello Izzy" Harry greeted,

I gave them a smile, which was really only my left side smiling.

"Sam told us what happened, I'm very sorry this happened" Old Quil apologized,

I waved it away.

"I'm just glad it wasn't Emily, in my dream it sounded like it destroyed Sam" I sighed,

"your right, it would've, you see there are Quileute legends where the tribal magic allowed some of our tribal warriors to transform into giant wolves to protect our people from the cold ones. Ta Ha Aki was the first shifter and tribal leader" Billy explained.

I nodded,

"There are two things you should know about being a shape shifter, one: our anger triggers the shift, and two: shape shifters imprint" Harry explained.

"What's imprinting?" I asked,

"imprinting is like love at first sight but only stronger. It's like when you see her nothing else matters, it's not gravity holding you down, it's her. You would do anything, be anything for her" Billy explained.

"Wow, that's so beautiful" I sighed in awe.

"Sam informed us that you said Ta Ha Aki came to you when you were trying to get to the scene" I nodded,

"well, we think that you may be a descendent from the third wife and have a special connection to Ta Ha Aki and offer to welcome you to be the tribal imprint protector and to help the Alpha in gathering other pack members, in return we will offer you the protection of the pack." Harry continued,

"I accept" I grinned,

the three tribal leaders smiled and left as Sam and Emily came in.

"So I heard that you're the descendent of the Third Wife and the tribal imprint protector" Sam grinned,

I gave him a loop sided grin and nodded.

But Sam's grin vanished and sadness over took him, as well as Emily.

"What's the matter?" I asked,

"look at your face!" Sam shouted,

"the whole left side of your face is bandaged because of me!" I narrowed my eye at him,

"Sam Uley! You listen here!" I yelled in a stern voice that surprised me.

"I am fine, really, think about it. It would've been dear Emily in this hospital bed." I half smiled at the lovely couple.

"Enjoy yourselves, your young and madly in love" I giggled and waved them away,

"now don't waste your time on me, I'll be fine, go now" Emily smiled and kissed my cheek

"your too wise for your age" she giggled and her and Sam left. Next the Cullen's filled the room.

"Oh my goodness" a woman with pale skin, golden eyes, and auburn hair put a pale hand over her mouth.

The rest froze as well when they saw me, except Carlisle.

"Um…hey" I gave a little wave,

"oh Izzy" Rosalie rushed over to me and crushed me in a bone breaking hug.

"Rose your going to crush her" Edward said in a low voice,

Rose quickly pulled away and looked at me face. She looked away and ran into Emmett's arms,

"oh my dear, my name is Esme, I'm Carlisle's wife, are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded,

"you look very lovely Mrs. Cullen" she smiled motherly at me

"please call me Esme" she hugged me and went to Carlisle's side.

"Shorty, you've got to stop playing in the woods" Emmett scolded and hugged me,

"will you be careful and stop getting in trouble?" Edward kneeled in front of me,

I playfully punched his shoulder

"can't promise you that" I weakly laughed.

Edward shook his head and hugged me,

"well hello again Carlisle" I smiled at him.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head,

"are you going to be an often visitor of the hospital?" he asked playfully.

I laughed

"I hope not"

then I looked at Jasper. His face was consumed in pain and anger.

"We'll leave you two alone" Edward and the others left and it was only me and the man I fell for.


	15. Chapter 15

Jasper Hale.

"Jasper…"

he held up a pale hand interrupting me,

"there is nothing to say" he whispered and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called out and roughly got out of bed only to end up falling on the cold hard ground.

"Belle!" Jasper ran over to me and cradled me to his chest,

"I know what you are" I whispered.

I felt Jasper tense and suddenly we were zooming towards the woods. Jasper sat me down and stood in front of me with his back facing me.

"Say it. Out loud. Say it" Jasper said angrily,

"vampire" I breathed.

Jasper turned to me,

"are you afraid?" he asked.

I stood up slowly but fell forward. Jasper caught me with ease, I looked up at him and held his cold face with my warm pale hands lovingly.

"No" I whispered,

"then ask me the most basic question. What do we eat?" he demanded sternly,

"You won't hurt me" I inched closer but he swung me on to his back and started running up the hill. "Where are we going?" I asked, "out of the cloud bank! You need to see what I look like in the sunlight" he yelled over to winds.

We quickly reached the top and Jasper gently set me down as he turned and walked towards the sunlight while unbuttoning his shirt. "This is why we don't go out in the sunlight" he turned and shined like his skin was made of millions of diamonds. "Your beautiful" I gasped,

"beautiful? This is the skin of a monster" he walked away into a wedge between trees.

I carelessly followed, stumbling a bit.

I stood boldly in front of him, he leaned against me, pinning me against a bolder.

"You have to tell me what your feeling?" he said,

"now I'm scared" I admitted.

He leaned away and slumped against another bolder,

"good" he mumbled, I leaned into him.

"I'm not afraid of you, I'm only afraid of losing you" I say

"like your going to disappear" I admitted.

Jasper put his pale hand where my heart was beating thunderously against my chest.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you" he whispered,

"and so the lion fell in love with the lamb" Jasper recited.

"Stupid lamb" I chuckled,

"stupid murderous lion" Jasper snorted.

Jasper and I started walking around talking and laughing. We walked into a beautiful meadow filled with red and white roses, Jasper fell back purposely, pulling me with him. We laid down staring at each other, the sun came out a shine down on us. Jasper started sparkling and I smiled at him. He smiled back and he stood up and lifted me into his arms.

"Time to go back to the hospital" he sighed and started running to the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

Jasper Hale.

"Jasper…"

he held up a pale hand interrupting me,

"there is nothing to say" he whispered and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called out and roughly got out of bed only to end up falling on the cold hard ground.

"Belle!" Jasper ran over to me and cradled me to his chest,

"I know what you are" I whispered.

I felt Jasper tense and suddenly we were zooming towards the woods. Jasper sat me down and stood in front of me with his back facing me.

"Say it. Out loud. Say it" Jasper said angrily,

"vampire" I breathed.

Jasper turned to me,

"are you afraid?" he asked.

I stood up slowly but fell forward. Jasper caught me with ease, I looked up at him and held his cold face with my warm pale hands lovingly.

"No" I whispered,

"then ask me the most basic question. What do we eat?" he demanded sternly,

"You won't hurt me" I inched closer but he swung me on to his back and started running up the hill. "Where are we going?" I asked, "out of the cloud bank! You need to see what I look like in the sunlight" he yelled over to winds.

We quickly reached the top and Jasper gently set me down as he turned and walked towards the sunlight while unbuttoning his shirt. "This is why we don't go out in the sunlight" he turned and shined like his skin was made of millions of diamonds. "Your beautiful" I gasped,

"beautiful? This is the skin of a monster" he walked away into a wedge between trees.

I carelessly followed, stumbling a bit.

I stood boldly in front of him, he leaned against me, pinning me against a bolder.

"You have to tell me what your feeling?" he said,

"now I'm scared" I admitted.

He leaned away and slumped against another bolder,

"good" he mumbled, I leaned into him.

"I'm not afraid of you, I'm only afraid of losing you" I say

"like your going to disappear" I admitted.

Jasper put his pale hand where my heart was beating thunderously against my chest.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you" he whispered,

"and so the lion fell in love with the lamb" Jasper recited.

"Stupid lamb" I chuckled,

"stupid murderous lion" Jasper snorted.

Jasper and I started walking around talking and laughing. We walked into a beautiful meadow filled with red and white roses, Jasper fell back purposely, pulling me with him. We laid down staring at each other, the sun came out a shine down on us. Jasper started sparkling and I smiled at him. He smiled back and he stood up and lifted me into his arms.

"Time to go back to the hospital" he sighed and started running to the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

When Jasper jumped into the window, we were greeted by a angry looking Carlisle.

"Jasper, I would really like it if you wouldn't take my patient and vanish" Carlisle scolded,

"sorry Carlisle" Jasper apologized as he laid me back down on the hospital bed.

He sat down on a chair next to my bed,

"so you know?" Carlisle asked as he checked my bandages.

I grinned up at him and nodded, he chuckled and ruffled my blonde hair. He left us alone and I scooted over and patted the spot next to me. Jasper chuckled and sat next to me.

"So what do you eat?" I asked as I leaned my head on his shoulder,

"animals, that's why our eyes are golden" he explained. I nodded,

"so do you have any like special abilities or something?" I asked,

"well I can sense and control emotions, Edward can read minds, and Alice can see the future" he explained.

"I bet she saw me coming" I snorted,

"Alice's visions are subjective. I mean the future could always change" he explained.

"Wait…if you can sense emotions then didn't you know that I already loved you?" I asked confused.

"For some reason I can't sense your emotions…wait you already loved me?" he mused,

I blushed and hid into his shoulder.

He laughed and lifted my chin with his index finger,

"stay still, I want to try something" he said nervously,

I nodded and didn't move as he inched closer. But when he pressed his lips against my own, I instantly kissed back. Things got a little rough and Jasper quickly pulled away and darted to the other end of the room.

"I think I should leave" he turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Wait! I'm sorry, please stay" I pleaded,

he sighed in defeat and laid down next to me. We talked for hours until I grew sleepy, I moved my head onto Jasper's chest. Jasper tensed but when I settled, he relax and wrapped a cold arm around me. I felt my eye lids droop and I fell into peaceful slumber.


	18. Chapter 18

*Two Days Later* (Released from the hospital)

I was in my bathroom getting ready for school, I sighed and started taking off the bandages off the left side of my face. As the bandages were finally fell I looked into the mirror and saw three claw like scars running from the middle of my forehead down to left side of my chin just missing my mouth. I heard a horn honk from outside. I walked into my room and out my window, I spotted the love of my life.

My vampire boyfriend, Jasper Hale.

We drove into the school parking lot, students scattered everywhere. Jasper got out first and walked over to my side and like the Southern gentleman he was, he opened the door for me. Once I stepped out, Jasper leaned down and kissed my scars gently and wrapped his arm around my waist. We slowly made our way across the lot, people staring at us.

"They're staring at us" I mumbled irritably,

Jasper chuckled which automatically made me smile brightly up at my vampire lover boy.

"Let them, it just makes it more clearer that your _mine_" Jasper whispered planting a passionate kiss on my lips,

"and that your _mine_" I hissed glaring at the gawking girls staring at _my_ Jasper.

Jasper laughed and we walked into the school.

The classes flew by and Jasper and I made it to lunch, a group of boys passed by and one of them smacked my butt as his followers snickered. Jasper growled and was about to punch the boy but I got in the way and hugged Jasper around his waist.

"Jasper stop" I pleaded, I felt Jasper relax and hugged me.

I then heard an "oof" and turned to see the boy about ten feet away from us and Emmett in front of us lowering his fist.

"You stay away from my brother's girl" he snarled as the boys ran with their tails between their legs.

"Emmett" I scolded,

he chuckled deeply and playfully ruffled my hair

"hey only looking out for my future sister" he snickered as a blush crept onto my cheeks.

"Shut up"

Jasper playfully punched Emmett's shoulder and led me towards the cafeteria with Emmett following behind.


	19. Chapter 19

We walked in the cafeteria and went to our table. I chewed on an apple as I talked to Alice about a sleepover we planned for next week.

The lunch bell rang and I sighed as I threw out the remainder of my apple and walked with Rosalie to our next class. I was really excited about the sleepover next week!

*Two Weeks Later at the Sleepover*

Rosalie, Emmett, Mark, Alice, Jazzy, and I sat in a circle in their living room, Eddie was with Bella, and Carlisle and Esme went out on a hunting trip. I sat on Jasper's lap as did Rose and Alice with their boyfriends, mates, or husbands whatever you want to call them.

"I think we should play tag!" Alice cheered hyperly,

I laughed at her hyperness and nodded my head along with Rosalie.

"Alright!"

Alice hit Emmett up side his head shouting

"Tag! Your it!" I started laughing my head off.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Emmett taunted as he stalked towards me,

I laughed nervously and slowly backed away.

"Your so dead!" Emmett ran at me so I scrambled upstairs,

"get back here!" Emmett yelled.

I laughed and slid past Emmy-Bear and dashed out the back door, I ran into the woods, hiding behind a tree panting. It was dark out and I couldn't see a thing.

"Yum, you smell so mouth watering" a velvet menacing voice purred,

I gasped and turned to see hungry dark red eyes staring at my neck. I opened my mouth to scream but the vampire male snatched my neck and lifted me off my feet, chocking me. I clawed at his hands to pry them off but obviously it didn't work.

"Scream. I want to here your scream before I drain you dry" his voice was thick and it made me sick.

I opened my mouth and let out an ear piercing scream.

"Beautiful" the guy lowered me to him and was about to bite when suddenly his weight was torn off me and I fell into someone's cold arms.

I looked up at Alice and hugged her.

"Alice! Get her out of here!" Jasper yelled as he, Emmett, and Mark fought off the vampire. Alice picked me up and ran toward the house, as we ran my eyes started drooping and I met up with slumber.

I awoke to a door shutting, I slowly sat up and realized I was in a room, on a couch. I looked over and saw Jasper, his back was facing me.

"Jasper" I ran up to him and jumped at him as he turned around.

He easily caught me, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as I buried my face in the croak of his neck.

"Jasper! I'm so glad your alright" I hugged him tighter never wanting to let go.

I felt Jasper wrap his arms protectively around my waist tightly. He carried us over to the couch, and gently laid me down when I unwrapped myself from him. He turned to leave but I grabbed his wrist

"please stay" I pleaded.

I scooted over and pulled him down. I knew that I would never be able to pull him down without him letting me. Jasper remained quiet, I propped myself on my elbows and looked at Jazz.

"Jazzy? What's wrong?" I asked, he remained quiet. I sat up

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen tell me what is the matter?" I demanded,


End file.
